


A Hundred Random Drabbles

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 17,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 drabbles containing characters from both Lord of the Rings and The Silmarillion. This may also be found on FF.net under my pen name LadyLindariel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Arwen would be the equivalent of a five year old in this

It was late in the summer months, and the twin sons of Lord Elrond had managed to convince their parents to allow them to take young Arwen camping for a few nights near the borders of Imladris. Arwen could hardly contain her excitement. "Are we almost there, El?" she said, jumping up and down, eyes wide with glee.

Elladan and Elrohir laughed. "Almost, pen neth. It's just up the hill, a little ways." Elrohir said grinning as he watched his sister.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the camp site. It was a wide-open glen with many flowers and trees around. Lord Elrond used to take the twins camping here when they were young and the two of them wanted to take Arwen to enjoy it as well.

The three of them sat down and rolled out their bed rolls to lie on. Afterwards, when they had all the necessary supplies laid out, they began to gather wood and kindling to start a fire. Arwen watched with wonder as her brothers got all the wood in a pile, ready to burn.

"How are you going to start it, Dan?" Arwen asked curiously.

"Watch and learn, Arwen." He replied, smiling at her. Arwen watched as he began to hit two rocks together. Finally, sparks flew and landed on the kindling, igniting the fire. Elladan blew on the small fire until it turned into a roaring campfire.

"That was so cool! Can I do it next time?" Arwen asked excitedly.

"Maybe when you are a little older. I don't think that Ada and Nana would like it if we let you try this right now," Elrohir said, ruffling her hair.

"Fine," she replied, pouting.

All of a sudden, Elladan pulled a bag out of his pack declaring, "Who's up for roasting marshmallows?"

"I am!" Both Arwen and Elrohir chimed in unison, and they roasted marshmallows and sang songs clear into the late night hours.


	2. Connect the Dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the twins are about five years old

It was evening in the House of Elrond, and all the inhabitants were busy with various activities. Glorfindel was busy cleaning his weapons, Erestor had his nose in a book, Lindir was writing a new song to play on the midsummer's night festival and the Lord and Lady of Imladris were deep in conversation. The only ones who were not around were the twins as they were supposed to be sleeping.

Lady Celebrían was in the middle of a sentence when her mother instincts started tingling. Suddenly she was very awestruck. Lord Elrond knew that look all too well. "I know that look, meleth nin. The twins?"

Celebrían sighed and got up. "Yes, I wonder what they are up to now. I'd better go and check on them." She turned and headed towards the room that the twins shared. As she neared the room she heard the unmistakable sound of laughter coming from one of the twins.

As she went to open the door, she heard Elladan talking to his twin. "Hold still, Ro. You will make me mess up!"

"But it tickles, Dan," Elrohir said, laughing even more.

At that, Celebrían opened the door and stopped mid-way upon the sight that met her. "What on earth are you doing?!" She exclaimed half amused half horrified.

There was Elladan who was covered in dots all over his body and in his tiny hand was a marker, and across from him covered with dots spread all over his body was Elrohir. "We're connecting the dots, Nana! See!" Elladan exclaimed, hardly able to contain the excitement in his voice.

"I can see that, Elladan, sweetie, but why did you not do it on paper?" Celebrían tried very hard not to laugh but upon seeing her two small sons' covered head to toe in tiny dots upon one was completely connected and the other which half were already connected she couldn't help but laugh.

"Because the paper is too small and this is much more fun." Elladan said, going back to finish his handiwork.

"Besides," Elrohir continued, "Restor said we need to be more creative."

"Oh he did, did he? Well, I will need to have a talk with him about that." She said, laughing but still trying to be serious.

Just then, Elrond entered the door. Upon seeing his two sons, he just about fainted in pure shock. He couldn't even find the words to speak. He looked at his wife for an explanation.

"They are playing connect the dots, in which they are the paper. And since they take after you and your brother, you can give our sons' a bath."

"WHAT?" Elrond said, not sure he had heard correctly.

"You heard me." Celebrían answered back with a triumphant look on her face.

"Valar, why did it have to be twins? Why couldn't it be a daughter?!" Elrond said, shaking his fist in the air.

Celebrían just laughed and headed back to the Hall of Fire, leaving her poor husband to tackle giving his sons' a bath.


	3. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the twins are about the equivalent of a six year old

"But why can't we keep it, Glorfy?" Elrohir asked, almost crying.

"Yeah, we promise to take good care of it!" Elladan agreed with his brother.

The blond warrior just sighed softly, a soft look in his blue eyes. He hated disappointing the twins like this. He stared down at Elladan, who by now was almost in tears. The elfling held a small blue bird in his hands. "Because, pen neth, these creatures were meant to be free, and in order to keep him, you would have to cage him up. You wouldn't want to keep him locked up, never to feel the wind under his wings again, would you?"

"No Glorfy, we wouldn't," both of them replied in unison.

"But we will miss him so much," Elladan said, now unable to hold back his tears.

"Shhh, it's alright, small one. I know you will miss him, but if you really love him, you will not want to keep him captive." Glorfindel said, caressing the young elfling's black hair.

Elrohir, who by this time was crying too, looked up at Glorfindel. "Will you let him go for us, please?"

"Of course I will. Come on; let's let him go now," he replied, taking the young bird gently from Elladan.

The twins followed him out to the courtyard and said goodbye to their young feathered friend, who was now beginning to get restless in the elf lord's hands. Glorfindel spoke soothing words to the young bird, and then let it go. As it flew off, two young voices were heard yelling good bye.

"GOODBYE, BIRDIE. WE WILL MISS YOU. COME BACK AND VISIT!"

Glorfindel smiled at them. "I am so proud of you two for doing the right thing," he said, kneeling down and hugging them tightly. As he let them go, they looked up at him with wide eyes shining.

"Can we get a cat?" Elrohir asked, suddenly forgetting about being sad.

Glorfindel just laughed. "I think you'd better take that one up with your parents. Come; let us go to the kitchen. I think the cook has made some fresh cookies."

At the word "cookies" the twins broke off in a race. "Last one there is a rotten orc!" Elladan said laughing while racing ahead, with Glorfindel and Elrohir hot on his tail, all thoughts of the bird and hopefully a cat behind.


	4. First Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the twins are 111 and Arwen is about 8 months. I know that at 1 year they can already sing, talk and walk so I put her at about 8 months for her first word

It was mid-afternoon in Rivendell and Lady Celebrían and Lord Elrond had left Elladan and Elrohir in charge of watching their eight month old sister Arwen while they went out for a much needed break. Elladan was holding a fussy Arwen while his twin, Elrohir had gone to get her some food.

"Shhh muinthel (sister), please don't cry. Elrohir will be back with something for you to eat." Elladan said while rocking her and patting her back softly.

Just then Elrohir had come in carrying a bunch of different fruits, veggies and breads as he wasn't sure what his sister would care for. "Ok, we have some banana, melon, apple, carrots, peas, spinach and breads."

"Ro, is this a snack or a feast? Arwen is eight months old, how much do you think she can eat!" Elladan said restraining back a laugh.

"Well I wasn't sure what she would like so I brought a little of everything." Elrohir replied rolling his eyes.

Elladan just shrugged and turned Arwen around to face Elrohir. "Look penneth, Ro has brought some yummy food for you." At the word food, Arwen stopped fussing and tried to reach for the tray that was on a night stand. "You'd better hurry Ro," Elladan said chuckling. "Arwen is very hungry and I fear I might not be able to hold her back much longer."

Elrohir held his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, ok, here, why don't we try some bread?" Elrohir broke off a tiny piece of rye bread and offered it to Arwen who pursed her lips shaking her head. After a few attempts Elrohir placed it back on thetray, "Ok, so she doesn't want the rye bread. How about some wheat bread?" Elrohir broke some off and offered it but she still wouldn't eat it. Elrohir then went on to white, grain, and even potato bread all of which Arwen stubbornly refused.

"Ok, so Arwen doesn't want bread. So we will move onto the veggies." Elrohir said determined. Elladan was just smirking at seeing his younger brother struggle not to be defeated by an eight month old.

Elrohir ignoring the smirk spooned up a bit of carrots and fed it to Arwen who at first swallowed. At the second bite however she spit it out in Elrohir's face. Elladan by now was trying not to fall over his chair with Arwen in fits of laughter at seeing his brother's face a bright orange.

"Apparently carrots are not her thing either." Elrohir said a little dryly moving on to the peas which Arwen proceeded to spit out instantly. "Let's try the spinach" Elrohir said trying to wipe of the bits of peas from his face. As he fed her a bite of the green slop, Elrohir sighed as it appeared she would take it; but just as he let his guard down she blew a huge raspberry and spinach flew everywhere all over Elrohir who now looked a living watercolor masterpiece of greens and orange vegetables. Elrohir just sat breathing heavily trying not to get upset while his brother was almost keeled over in hysterics.

"Oh Valar, Ro! You should see yourself!" Elladan said in between breaths.

Elrohir just flashed daggers at his brother and went on to the fruit. "Alright then, moving on to the fruits and I swear she had better eat this or I will…" Elrohir said through gritted teeth.

As Elrohir reached to get a spoon of banana, Arwen shook her head violently and pointed to the apple. "You want the apple Arwen?" Elrohir asked.

"Apple." Arwen said nodding her head happily yes.

Elrohir's mouth opened in shock. His sister just spoke her first word. "Dan, she just said her first word!"

Elladan was in stunned silence. Indeed Arwen had said her first word.

"Why didn't she just let me know beforehand she wanted the apple?!" Elrohir said frazzled.

Elladan smirked. "I guess she wanted to have an art project first."

At that Elrohir took a spoon of peas and flung it at Elladan square in the face. Elladan with a shocked look on his face just sat there while Arwen started laughing.

"Dan funny." Arwen said pointing at her brother's face.

Elladan and Elrohir just stared at her in disbelief as she turned and reached for the apple. "Apple good."


	5. Friends Forever

Glorfindel saw it happen as if in slow motion:

He and Erestor were on their way back home after Glorfindel had begged Erestor to go for an midafternoon walk. Since Erestor was always inside doing endless reports and reading nonstop, the golden-haired ellon thought that some fresh air would do his friend some good. How could Glorfindel have known that danger and heartache were just around the corner?

They were both laughing and enjoying the peace and quiet when it happened. Orcs had waylaid them right as they were getting ready to cross the borders into Imladris. Things had been so quiet lately, that they didn't think of bringing any extra protection and Erestor had insisted on not coming armed. Glorfindel, of course, was always armed and had pushed his friend out of the way.

Things were going well as Glorfindel was the best warrior around. He had already taken down all but one, and that one orc was all it took to change his life forever.

He was so caught up in the others he hadn't seen it coming at him.

Erestor- of course- had.

"GLORFINDEL! BEHIND YOU!" Erestor screamed as he threw himself right into the path of the oncoming weapon. Glorfindel saw his friend throw himself in front of him and saw the deadly blow strike. As he saw Erestor fall, Glorfindel lost all sense of self control and ran the orc through. As soon as the foul creatures were dead, he ran to his friend who, by now, was struggling to breath.

"Erestor! Mellon-nin!" Glorfindel cried out as he fell to his knees, cradling Erestor in his arms. "Please, don't die. Not like this. We made a promise that we would leave these shores together. You can't leave me!" Glorfindel said, tears now falling freely on Erestor's face.

Erestor opened his eyes, a smile forming on his pale face. As he tried to talk, he coughed, spitting up blood. Glorfindel tried to stop him from talking, but the dying elf shook his head, indicating he wanted to speak.

"Glorfindel, you have always been strong. Please don't mourn me. Remember the good times we had together and hold on to that. You must continue to stay strong… for a time will come when our people will need you. We will see each other again. When the time comes and you sail, I will be there on the shores to welcome you. We will always be friends…" Erestor finished his breaths coming in short gasps.

"Friends forever," Glorfindel said trying to hold back sobs.

"Forever," Erestor whispered, taking his last breath before going limp.

As Glorfindel saw the last of his friend's life drain from his eyes, he let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard for miles.

"I'm so sorry!" Glorfindel held his friend, crying. In the end, all he could do was be strong and wait until the time came when he himself would sail, and he would be reunited with his best friend.


	6. Transportation

Elrond slowly made his way back to Imladris with the remnants of the once mighty army. Even though the battle had been won, the price paid was heavy. Thousands of elves and men had died to rid Middle Earth of Sauron, yet there would be no celebration that day or any day after… At least not for the Lord of Imladris, for the grief in his heart was too great.

He could still see it as if he were standing once again in the battlefield. His king and best friend, his sworn brother; Ereinion Gil-galad, had been separated from him in the middle of the battle. Bravely he had fought the onslaught of orcs and other foul creatures until Sauron had appeared. Elrond tried in vain to reach his king, but it was too late... Sauron had struck down his friend.

When the enemy had been defeated, Elrond rushed to Gil-galad, hoping beyond hope that he would still be alive, but as he neared, he knew from the gruesome injuries that it was not so. There before him, the once mighty king was now badly burned beyond recognition and beside him was his mighty spear Aiglos.

As Elrond picked the spear up, he vowed to bring it back to Imladris with him, where he would display it in the grand chamber to be ever the reminder to all who looked upon it the price that was paid for the freedom of all Middle Earth.


	7. Plants

A tall, dark haired elf could be seen moving silently through the trees and the bushes in the ground of the Last Homely House. Elrond, the lord of Imladris walked through the garden that had once been in the care of his wife, his beloved Celebrían. Every so often he would stop to inhale the sweet sent of a rose in bloom or to gently brush off the moss that had grown in the cracks of the walls surrounding the garden that had been left, slightly neglected since the departure of his wife.

It had been almost a decade since Celebrían had sailed and not a night would pass by that he didn't think of her, remembering her sitting for hours in this garden pulling weeds, tending to the plants or just spending time there, enjoying the peace it offered. He could even remember her laugh as they would sit together, watching their children running through the garden or hear her voice as she would teach first Elladan and Elrohir and later Arwen, the names of each of the flowers and their properties.

As he continued walking, sadness in his eyes, as he took in the dishevelled appearance of the garden, he made a promise to his wife. _I will restore these gardens to what they were in the days of old. To the way it used to be, when love and happiness blossomed here. To when you, my sweet Celebrían walked in these gardens. Their glory shall be seen once again for all to admire and enjoy. This I promise you._

As he closed his eyes a soft breeze blew. He lifted his chin, allowing the wind to play with his hair, sending the dark tresses dancing around his face and he could almost hear her voice laughing softly, like silver bells. "I miss you my rose, my Celebrían."


	8. Anatomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU as I have Elrond and Elros at about six in this drabble. I thought it would fit better

Maglor was sitting finishing up tuning his Lyre when Elrond followed by his twin brother Elros came up to him, "Maglor," Elrond asked his tiny hands tugging slightly on his robes.

"What is it Elrond," Maglor asked without looking up.

"We were wondering, where do babies come from?" Elrond asked ever so innocently.

At that Maglor almost dropped his Lyre and choked, "What… was… that," he stuttered, not believing what he had just heard.

"Elros and I were wondering where babies came from," Elrond repeated not sure as to why Maglor was turning red in the face.

"Why don't you ask Maedhros, I'm sure he'd love to answer your questions," Maglor said, gently guiding his foster sons towards the door.

Elros stopped and looked up at his foster father, "We did ask him and he said to go ask you, that he had to go somewhere. He was quite in a hurry and his face went all red like yours did."

Maglor cursed silently to himself, "I am going to make him pay for this dearly." He then motioned for the twins to sit next to him and tried to think of something simple that they would believe, "Okay, well um let us see. Uh yes babies. Well um, when a ellon and an elleth love each other and want a baby, they uh, they wish on a star very hard for Eru to grant them a baby. Then after a while a baby is granted them and the mommy carries the baby until they are ready to be born." He could only hope that they bought this and looked at them as they tried to take all this information in.

After a few minutes Elrond and Elros shrugged, "Oh, okay, thank you Maglor," and they both ran off to play leaving a very embarrassed but relieved Maglor behind to think of a way to make his older brother pay for this.


	9. Threats

Thranduil stood staring out the window towards Dol Guldur. Lately the darkness was threating to consume all of Mirkwood. Thranduil didn't know how much longer he could ward off the evil that was slowly consuming everything in its path. Nothing was safe anymore.

Thranduil sighed as he turned away slowly. He walked towards his throne room where he would be sending yet another patrol of elves out to help keep the evil away from his walls. He sighed softly as he remembered the days of old, the days when his precious woods used to be Greenwood and he didn't have to hide behind stone walls.

How many more elves were going to need to die to keep his realm safe, how much more blood was going to be spilled? As he entered the room he looked at his son whom was going to be among the patrol. _Oh my Greenleaf, how I wish I could keep you safe in here._ Moments later he watched his one and only son leave, possibly to not return again. He watched them all leave to help keep the threat at bay…again.


	10. The Lion and the Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the twins would be about 6 (I love them at this age :P)

It was a quiet summers day in the House of Elrond. Celebrían was busy reading a book in the gardens while her husband was busy in a meeting. As she was finishing up the last paragraph of the chapter she was on she heard her twin sons Elladan and Elrohir laughing.

Upon hearing them laugh she knew they were up to something. Now normally when kids laugh there is nothing to worry about, but when these two laughed it meant they were up to something.

She knew they couldn't be with Glorfindel or Erestor as they were in the meeting with Elrond so she quickly put her book down and quietly made her way towards the laughter.

As she got closer she could hear the twins laughing and what appeared to be the sound of struggling. Celebrían opened the door and saw the twins attempting to put a golden mane made out of material on the family cat.

"What are you two doing to poor Sooty," Celebrían asked almost afraid to find out.

"We are putting a mane on him so he can be a lion," Elrohir responded grinning at his mother proudly.

"A lion? Why a lion," Celebrían asked now curious.

"Ada read us the story about the lion and the mouse and we are reenacting the story," Elladan answered finishing putting on the mane.

"Oh really, and where is the mouse," Celebrían asked fear growing in her as she finished her sentence.

Just as she finished, Elrohir reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny brown field mouse and held it up to his mother, "Right her nana!" Elrohir said proudly.

All color drained from her face and she let out a scream, "Elrohir Elrondion, put that thing down this instance!"

Upon hearing the scream Elrohir dropped the mouse which took off running past Celebrían. The cat seeing the mouse running, leapt out of Elladan's hands and bolted after the mouse. Celebrían screamed one last time before turning to her two sons' and giving them a death glare.

Elladan knowing that look all too well gave his brother a warning look, "Ro, RUN," and the two sons' of Elrond went racing down the halls with their mother right on their tails.


	11. Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read off of Tolkien Gateway that Maedhros was left to hang for thirty years before he was rescued by Fingon

Thirty long years passed since Maedhros was hung upon a pinnacle on Thangorodrim by just one hand. Thirty long, painful years. He was beginning to despair and wish to leave this cold world and flee to Mandos Halls in hope that he could find peace.

Just as he was about to give in to death he saw from afar the mighty Eagle Thorondor carrying on his back his cousin Fingon. He dared to hope above all hope that he was now going to be delivered from this prison. As his cousin came close he felt his heart leap, "Fingon, you came for me."

Fingon smiled as he drew his long dagger to cut him from the bonds that held him there, "Of course I came. I would not leave you here to rot."

Fingon then proceeded to try and cut the shackle from his right hand, but try as he might he was unable to release him. "Fingon it is pointless, this shackle will not budge, it was made by Morgoth himself. Leave me before you are taken as well," Maedhros said feeling despair rush over him again.

Fingon looked at his cousin whom he loved as a brother and tears welled up in his eyes as he heard him speak those words, "Never! I came to rescue you from here and I will not leave without you. There is only one way to cut you free, do you trust me?"

As Fingon spoke these words he knew what he meant, "I trust you, do it."

Fingon nodded and Maedhros closed his eyes and held his breath as he prepared himself for what was to happen. Seconds later he felt the searing pain of metal cut into his right hand as Fingon began to cut it off of him. He cried out in pain but Fingon kept cutting. Moments later he felt himself fall as he was finally cut free.

Fingon held Maedhros in his arms tight as Thorondor flew them away and to safety, "It is over now Gwanur," Fingon soothed as they made their way back.


	12. Betrayal

Idril carried her small son Eärendil close to her as she speedily led the remaining survivors through the secret tunnel that she constructed. Long had she known that the mighty kingdom of Gondolin would be lost.

Ever since her cousin Maeglin returned from his search for ore he seemed different, almost darker. However never had she imagined that he would stoop so low as to betray her and her father after all Turgon had done for him. He had taken him in and made him a prince, his heir after his mother had been killed by his father Eöl.

As she continued on, with the last remnants of her kin behind her she held back her tears at the loss of her father whom remained behind. There was no time to mourn for him now, she had to keep her mind on her son and getting him and everyone else to safety. On she trudged further down the tunnel until she could almost make out the entrance to freedom.

Just as she thought they were home free it happened. Maeglin overtook them. As he stared her down she saw the hate in his dark eyes as he advanced towards her and her son, "You could have been mine Idril, I could have given you everything, but you instead chose that mortal over me. Well now you can die with him along with your child."

Maeglin then grabbed hold of her causing her to drop her son. As she struggled with her cousin, tiny Eärendil watching in horror, tears staining his cheeks she heard a raging yell come at them: her husband Tuor had arrived. Before Maeglin could kill Idril, Tuor grabbed hold of him and the battle was on. Idril grabbed her son and crouched down holding him ever so close shielding him from the horrors that were unfolding before them.

She had no idea how long both man and elf fought nor could she take her eyes off of them as much as she tried to. Just as it seemed there was no end in sight Tuor with one strong push threw Maeglin over the edge of the mountain wall where he finally fell to his death. Tuor watched as he fell where he would die with the rest of the innocent elves of the once mighty city that he had betrayed.


	13. Water

The air was freezing cold and nipped at Turgon's face as he and his family which consisted of Elenwë and their small daughter Idril marched along the frigid Helcaraxë. They were following Fingolfin and the rest of their kin into Beleriand through this wasteland as they had been betrayed by Fëanor and his sons' whom took the ships from the Teleri and abandoned them on the shores of Aman.

All around them they could see nothing but hills of ice ranging from small peaks to large mountains. The sky was a dark ominous black and the ground around them seemed to creak under them as they marched ever on. Ahead of him there appeared to be no end in sight of this long treacherous journey.

He held his cloak around him tight and tried to cover his face as best he could from the wind that whipped around his face. Next to him were his wife and daughter huddling as close as they could be together. He was lost in thought as he was pondering whether or not it was wise to leave Valinor when he heard a large crack and splash followed by a scream from his wife and daughter.

"Turgon, help!" Elenwë screamed in terror as she gripped the edge of the ice trying to desperately to stay atop. Next to her Idril was being dragged down further in the ice cold water.

Turgon raced back followed by several other elves, but the closer they got to them the more the ice cracked and broke off. Turgon however was able to get close enough to his wife and daughter who were almost completely submerged in the ice cold water.

"Ada, please help me," Idril screamed reaching with her tiny hands towards her father. Turgon reached but was still too far way to grab hold of her. As if knowing her demise was unavoidable Elenwë pushed her daughter up as far as she could with one hand until Turgon was able to grab it and pull her up to safety.

As soon as his daughter was safe with the other elves who were now trying to warm her up Turgon then turned his attention to his beloved wife who was sinking further into the ice, "Please don't leave me Elenwë, reach further!" Turgon pleaded tears beginning to burn his dark eyes.

Elenwë tried in vain to reach her husband who was just at fingertip length when the ice began to give way. Knowing that if her husband came any closer they both would die she gave one final look at her daughter then turned to her husband, "Take care of our daughter," and before Turgon knew what was happening his wife let go and sunk to the depths of the water leaving her husband and daughter behind.


	14. Wind

He ran into his father's study followed closely by his mother, his little legs trying to keep up with his strides, in his small hands was a kite almost the size of him. "Ada, he exclaimed, his gray eyes shining with excitement, "it's windy outside and you promised that we could fly this kite the next windy day!"

His father looked at his wife who was smiling back at her husband, then his small son, who was eyeing his father with a pleading glance and laughed, "I did indeed Eldarion. Well then, if it is okay with your mother, then we will go now and see just how well this kite flies."

Eldarion turned back to his mother, "Nana, can we go? Please!"

Arwen tried to look serious, "I don't know ion-nin, that is a pretty big kite and it is awfully windy outside, you might go flying off instead."

"No I won't Nana, I am big and strong, just like Ada!" Eldarion said puffing out his small chest trying to make himself look bigger. Behind him his father was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Indeed you are my son. You are just like your father," Arwen chuckled her eyes shining proudly at her son. "Very well, you may go, but be back in time for lunch."

At hearing that he was allowed to go he threw himself at his mother and hugged her tight, "Thank you Nana! We will be back for lunch, I promise!" He then turned and ran to the door dragging the large kite behind him, "Hurry up Ada, let's go before the wind stops!"

Aragorn gave out a loud laugh and then followed his son.

"Have fun you two and be careful out there," Arwen said as her husband and son began to leave.

"We will meleth, don't worry. After all it's me we're talking about here," Aragorn replied giving his wife a lopsided grin.

"Now where have I heard that one before? Oh, that's right my brothers!" Arwen exclaimed.

Aragorn laughed and picking up his son left the palace leaving behind a very worried but proud mother who watched from the palace balcony below of a father and son bonding and thinking back at the days she shared with her own father, "Oh Ada, how I miss you."


	15. What Happens Now

It had been done. The one thing that they had all set out from Rivendell to do almost four months ago and the one thing that should have been done at the end of the second age: destroy the One Ring.

Frodo had succumbed to the power of the Ring and was about to leave the depths of Mount Doom when a fight broke out between Gollum and Frodo over the Ring. As they were fighting over it they had both toppled over the Cracks of Doom. Frodo had grabbed onto a small ledge but Gollum had fallen to his death taking the One Ring with him.

"Don't you dare let go Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled pleading with Frodo to hang on.

"I can't hang on Sam," Frodo replied weakly barely holding on.

"Yes you can, now REACH!" Sam shouted reaching his hand out to Frodo to grab.

Frodo stretched out his hand as far as he could while still hanging on with his other hand for dear life. Just as he was about to let go, Sam managed to grasp his hand and pulled with all his strength finally hauling Frodo up on the ledge to safety. But they weren't able to rest, for once the Ring fell into the fiery chasm from which it had been made Sauron had been destroyed and Mount Doom had erupted.

On Frodo and Sam ran dodging falling balls of magma and rocks. They had barely made it outside and onto a small mound. There they collapsed exhausted from their ordeal. "It's done," Frodo gasped looking up into the heavens above relief washing over his dirt smudged face, "It's finally over!"

Sam just laid back next to Frodo closing his eyes a small tear falling from the corner of his eye. "Yes, it's finally over."

As they were laying there surrounded by lava, Sam looks over a sad smile on his face, "What happens now?"

Before Frodo could respond, they heard above them the screeching of giant Eagles flying overhead. They had been rescued.


	16. Gems and Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how long it took Fëanor to create the Silmarils but I am assuming it took years to do considering how beautiful and powerful they were. It is said he put some of his own essence into the jewels and they were also created out of a crystalline substance called silima which only Fëanor himself knows of.

Fëanor stood back and smiled as he admired his finished work. For years he had long labored in seceret wanting to create the perfect jewels that reflected the Light of the two Trees. He had poured his blood, sweat, tears and even a part of his own essence into these jewels, and now they were finished.

He took the three jewels in his hands and carried them to the Valar. As he showed them his handiwork they had gasped in astonishment as they had never seen anything so beautiful before. "What are these jewels called, Fëanor?" Lord Manwë asked still admiring the jewels that rested in Fëanor's hands.

Fëanor looked down at his work and thought for a moment. What was he going to call them? Finally after thinking for a moment he answered, "I will call these the Silmarils."

"Radiance of pure light," Lady Varda replied quietly. "Yes that is a perfect name. Might I see them for a moment?"

Fëanor held his Silmarils close not sure if he wanted to part with them quite yet. "What for, my Lady?"

Varda laughed softly, "Worry not Fëanor, I will give them back. I only want to hallow them so that no evil creature or mortal can touch them without justly deserving them."

Fëanor still was not sure but after thinking about it he hesitantly handed them over to Varda whom blessed them. Afterwards she gave them back. "These jewels are a rare beauty Fëanor, you have put much love into creating these, however as with all jewels be careful to not let them consume you."

Fëanor took the Silmarils and covered them back up and bowing he turned and left not yet realizing the horrible fate that was to await him and that of his kin all on account of three tiny Silmarils.


	17. Stealing

There was now no turning back. They had already destroyed the Two Trees and now covered in a web of darkness they made their way to Formenos. Melkor and Ungoliant were on a mission: to steal the Silmarils of Fëanor. With Fëanor back in Valmar it would be all too easy to kill Finwë and take the jewels for himself.

As Melkor approached the gates of Formenos he had one plan: kill Finwë, take the Silmarils and the rest of the gems of Fëanor and flee Valinor forever. Finwë seeing that he was being invaded locked the doors of the fortress to attempt to keep Melkor out but it was no use. Melkor managed to break through and with one swift blow killed Finwë.

With Finwë now out of the way Melkor was able to take the Great Jewels for himself. He had succeeded; the Silmarils were now his for the taking. As he picked them up and tucked them away he motioned for Ungoliant to follow. With a snarl he and Ungoliant then fled Formenos and Valinor with the treasures of Fëanor in hand.


	18. Retaliation

The Two Trees were dead. No one was sure how it had happened but nonetheless it was true. Darkness was spread throughout Valinor and the Elves were beginning to panic. How could something so horrible have happened? What was going to happen now? The Valar were talking amongst themselves trying to figure out how they could restore the light back to the Two Trees.

Finally Yavanna spoke, "If I had the Silmarils, perhaps I could use the light of the Two Trees within them to restore the trees."

Fëanor shook his head, "Nay, I will not part with my Jewels. Just as the trees could only be made once so is it with the Jewels."

Just as the Valar were going to plead with him to reconsider messengers from Formenos came rushing in, "My lords! Formenos has been sacked! Melkor has killed Finwë and taken the Silmarils!"

All blood drained from Fëanor's face and he rushed back to Formenos as fast as he was able to. Upon reaching his stronghold he pushed several other guards out of the way. The sight that met him was heart wrenching: there laying lifeless on the floor was his father. Fëanor rushed to his side and fell to his knees and cradling his father's body in his arms he felt something come alive in him that he never felt before: pure hatred and fierce anger towards Melkor.

"He is no longer Melkor, I hereby name this foul being Morgoth and I swear by my life that I will not rest until I find Morgoth and make him pay dearly for what he has done this day. I will have my revenge, this I swear!"

After he had buried his father, Fëanor proceeded to make arrangements for his impending departure from Valinor as he thought in his mind that the Valar have mercy on anyone who dared stepped in his way to stop him.


	19. Oaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Oath is from The Lays of Beleriand I DON'T OWN THE OATH. I BORROWED IT!

After the death and burial of Fëanor's father Finwë, Fëanor was filled with a new rage. He swiftly ran back to Tirion. Even though the Valar had not lifted the ban on his exile he cared not. He was going to avenge his father and reclaim the Silmarils and no one including the Valar was going to stop him!

As he arrived in Tirion and with a torch in his hands, stood on a platform and got everyone's attention, Elves and Valar alike. They could tell by the look of rage in his eyes he meant business and nobody was brave enough to stop him; not even the Valar were interfering at this point.

He began to speak with such authority about how they were being held prisoner here in Valinor, how they could rule kingdoms of their own back in Middle Earth, how the Valar were jealous and couldn't keep them safe from their Enemy, and that they should help him avenge their king, that all the Noldor were beginning to agree and murmur against the Valar.

When he had made an end of his speech he then took an Oath and upon hearing their father take the Oath, his seven sons' came to his side and took the same oath:

"Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean

Brood of Morgoth or bright Vala,

Elda or Maia or Aftercomer,

Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth,

Neither law, nor love, nor league of swords,

Dread nor danger, not Doom itself

Shall defend him from Fëanáro, and Fëanáro's kin,

Whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh,

Finding keepeth or afar casteth

A Silmaril. This swear we all…

Death we will deal him ere Day's ending,

Woe unto world's end! Our word hear thou,

Eru Allfather! To the everlasting

Darkness doom us if our deed faileth…

On the holy mountain hear in witness

and our vow remember,

Manwë and Varda!

There was now turning back. The sons' of Fëanor and Fëanor himself were now bound to the Oath and the consequences that would follow.

 

 

 


	20. Rebellion

Upon making their way to the shores of Alqualondë, a messenger from Manwë appeared and attempted to sway the Noldor from leaving. "If you leave know now that you go alone and that the Valar will not aid you in this quest against Melkor, however remember this: on your own freewill you came here to these Blessed lands so of your own freewill you will leave; we will not keep you here."

Then to Fëanor he turned and spoke, "You Fëanor because of your oath are banished from these lands and you will have to learn of Melkor's lies on your own."

Fëanor laughed and turned to the rest of his kin and spoke again words of influence that swayed all of his kin to keep going forth to the shores of Middle Earth. Once they reached Alqualondë, they approached Olwë the leader of the Teleri and demanded the white ships to use to leave Aman, but he refused. Fëanor then became raged and took the ships by force.

The Teleri nevertheless, would not stand for it and began to fight back until a huge blood shed brokeout. In the end, most of the Teleri had been slain and all the Noldor save Finarfin and most of his people had left the shores of Aman. Thus we now come to the end of the rebellion of the Noldor and how it came to be that they ended up on the shores of Middle Earth.


	21. Sunrise

Glorfindel sighed quietly as he took his cup of tea and walked softly onto one of the balconies that over looked the valley below. He loved this time of day as it was so peaceful as most of the inhabitants were still inside sleeping, including the rowdy twin sons' of Lord Elrond.

As the golden haired ellon took a sip of his drink, he looked up at the sky and smiled at the sight that caused him to come out here alone and enjoy the scene: the early morning sky. The sun at this time was just starting to creep through the trees covering the valley below in a soft yellow-orange color. The birds were just starting to awaken and fly overhead singing their morning song throughout the entire vale of Imladris.

Glorfindel would often think back to the days of the First Age when he would often look out over Gondolin in the exact same way. The peace and beauty that would overlook Imladris was very similar to that of Gondolin. Perhaps this was the real reason Glorfindel came out here. Maybe it wasn't to get away from certain elflings, perhaps it was because it brought back such glorious memories of days long gone.

As he continued watching the sunrise all thoughts of his tea long forgotten he didn't realize that behind him was the Lord of Imladris looking at his longtime friend with a soft but slightly sad smile on his face. He knew the reason why he sought to come out here in this exact same spot every morning since his arrival to Imladris and he had made it an unwritten rule that no one was to bother Glorfindel or come out on this balcony until he was finished. Glorfindel did not know that Elrond was aware of his ritual and perhaps it was for the best. Elrond made his way back quietly to his study while he left the once mighty warrior in peace to continue watching the sunrise.


	22. Breaking the Habit

"Now Pip, we can do this. I mean how hard can it be?" Merry said while trying to sound convincing, but in reality he was a wreak.

"I don't know Merry; we haven't gone without six meals before. I'm not sure I can make it." Pip replied sounding as if the end of the world had befallen them.

"Sure we can, all we have to do is keep our mind on something other than food and out growling tummies." However Merry was also beginning to think perhaps this was not such a great idea for everyone knows how much Hobbits love to eat.

Pippin looked crestfallen and craned his head to the side trying to remember why they were doing this, "Why are we doing this again Merry?"

Merry sighed, "Because Pip, we are going to be going with Frodo when he sets out on his adventure and we are not going to have the luxury of being able to eat the way we do, so we need to break the habit right now so when the time comes for us to leave we will be used to it."

Pippin frowned and shrugged in defeat. "I suppose you are right Merry."

Merry laughed, "Of course I am Pip." And the two of them went on with their day trying to forget their gurgling tummies.


	23. Celebration

Celebrían lay exhausted. It had been a very strenuous event, but well worth the hard work and pain. As she looked up at her husband with a small smile on her face she couldn't help but feel proud and it showed on her husband's face as well. For in his arms he held two small bundles. Each one had dark patches of black hair and both were holding on to their father's finger with their tiny digits looking up at him with slate colored eyes. Next to him were his closest friends Erestor and Glorfindel who looked on proudly at their Lord who couldn't stop smiling.

"What shall we call them?" Celebrían asked breaking the silence.

Elrond thought for a moment, carefully thinking about the perfect names for the newest addition to the family. "I think we should call the eldest Elladan and the younger Elrohir."

Celebrían smiled, "I think those are perfect names. Perhaps you should introduce them to the rest of Imladris. I'm sure they are eager to meet the newest lords."

Elrond laughed before getting to his feet. "You should sleep now meleth-nín. In one week when you have rested and are up to it there will be a grand celebration in honor of our sons'."

Celebrían nodded and closed her eyes as her husband made his way softly to the balcony followed closely by Erestor and Glorfindel to announce the arrival of his sons'. As he opened the doors he could hear the laughter of his people who were anxiously awaiting the news of what their Lord and Lady had.

As Elrond stepped to the railing the rest of the Elves saw him and fell silent. "It is with great pleasure to announce the arrival of the newest addition to our family." Elrond started with a huge smile on his face. "Please say hello to our twin sons' Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond then turned his twin son's so the rest of Imladris could see the infants as best as they could.

The rest of the valley burst into cheers. "Hail Elladan! Hail Elrohir!"

When they finally quieted down Elrond continued. "In one week there will be a grand celebration in honor of Elladan and Elrohir. All are welcome to join in."

Later that week the whole of Imladris was bustling with excitement as the young lords were being shown off by two very happy and proud parents who were adamant that their sons' were the most handsome Ellyn in all of Middle-Earth.


	24. Hobby

Arwen put down her finished work and smiled in satisfaction. Lately she had learned how to do needlepoint from her mother and had found she was good at it and actually enjoyed it. As a result, she had decided that she wanted to take it up as a hobby since her brothers' each had a hobby of their own. Elladan loved to go out to the training grounds and shoot arrows with his bow, and Elrohir discovered he loved carving, so Arwen took up needlepoint.

In front of her was the finished dress she would be wearing to her fiftieth begetting day. She had spent a month perfecting the intricate designs of silver and gold threading and could not wait to show off her dress on her special day. She would not even show her mother or grandmother the finished dress as she wanted it to be a surprise.

When she had decided she was satisfied with her work she wrapped it up and put it safely in a trunk. Sighing happily, she then went on to start a new project which she would be giving to her parents for their wedding anniversary that was coming up in a few short weeks. _Yes,_ she thought to herself, _this is definitely a hobby I can enjoy for a very long time._ Little did she know that many, many years for now she would be working on a project for her future husband to help aid him in a deadly war that would shape all of Middle Earth.


	25. New Race

It was that time of year again in the Hidden Valley of Imladris, the first snowfall of the year. Even though the twins were well past their majority they still acted like small elflings each time. They hurriedly got dressed, ate breakfast in the Great Hall, kissed their mother and father and rushed outside.

The twins could feel the excitement build up inside them like every year. "So Elladan, are you ready?" Elrohir asked with a smirk on his face.

"I've been ready brother!" Elladan grinned, his gray eyes flashing with excitement.

Both could feel the anticipation growing with each passing minute. As they stared down the hill with sleds in tow, they got into the starting position. Both twins were laying belly first on their sleds staring down the steep hill. At the bottom of the hill Glorfindel was waiting for them with both a worried look and a look of eagerness on his face.

Each year with the new snow fall the twins always came up with ideas for a new race and this year it was a sled race down the steepest hill in all of Imladris! Glorfindel could only hope that their father and especially their mother didn't find out about this let alone that he was a part of it. He shivered at the thought of what would happen if they did.

Meanwhile, back at the top of the hill which was named "Dead Elves Hill", the twins were waiting for the signal to begin. Neither one of them needed to say anything as they were both attuned to one another's feelings through the bond they shared with each other. Finally, they saw the signal and both took a deep breath, released it and with a one, two, three, and a huge push with their hands, they were off on the race of their lives leaving a very frantic golden haired ellon praying every prayer he knew to the Valar that all three would live to see a brand new day. After all Glorfindel didn't think that Mandos would be too pleased to see him grace his Halls once again.


	26. Tradition

It had been a long day and finally the twins were now ready for bed. Celebrían had given both twins a bath, brushed their teeth, brushed and dried their hair and got them in their night clothes. Now they were ready for the best part of their night routine: a story! Their father Lord Elrond was sitting in his large lounge chair with a book in his hands. It was a book that the twins had grown particularly fond of, hearing about the history of Middle Earth. Especially in the First and Second Ages.

After he was done helping the twins settle, one on each side and with their mother standing behind her husband, Elrond wrapped his arms around their tiny waists. "What story shall it be tonight ion-nín?"

"Tell us about the Last Battle please Ada. The one where Sauron is beat." Elladan asked his voice slightly muffled from his blanket.

Elrohir chimed in. "Yeah Ada, please!" His small hands clasping on to his father's dark blue robes.

Elrond was taken aback as he was not quite prepared to be asked to relive such a gruesome battle not to mention very painful moments. "I would love to my son's, however, that is a very long tale and we only have such a short time."

Both twins looked at their father with wide gray eyes pleading. "Pleeease Ada. We promise to go straight to bed afterwards. Just this once."

Elrond smiled and looked at his wife who smiled back at him. "I think it would be okay if they stayed up just a little bit past their bed time. After all you are a fantastic storyteller meleth-nín."

"Very well, just this once, and then it is straight to bed." With that Lord Elrond began a tale that lasted well past two small elflings bed. He only stopped when he noticed that both of his sons had fallen fast asleep, both of their heads leaned against his shoulders.

Gently and quietly so as to not wake them up Elrond cradled each twin in his arms and carried them off to bed. When they were both tucked in soundly, Celebrían and Elrond both retired to bed themselves.

A hundred years later on a night very similar to years past a small dark haired elleth no older than three was sitting on her father's lap surrounded by her brother's, one on each side and her mother standing behind her husband. "Ada, tell me a story about when you were a little boy with Uncle Elros."

Elrond smiled and caressed his daughters face. "Very well iell-nín. Where shall I begin?"


	27. Earth

It had been raining nonstop for the past three days and the twins were eager to finally be able to go out and play. They had been cooped up inside and their restlessness was now beginning to show which was not a good thing as Maglor and Maedhros would end up bearing the brunt end of it.

"Maglor! It has stopped raining, can Elros and me go out and play?" Elrond said excitedly as he came running over to Maglor who was trying to string his lyre.

Maglor sighed, "You mean can Elros and **I** go out and play?"

Maedhros chuckled, oh how it bothered his little brother when the twins didn't use proper language.

Elrond sighed and sagged his shoulders, "Okay, can Elros and I go out and play? Please. We promise to be good."

Maedhros and Maglor glanced at each other before Maedhros finally spoke. "Yes penneth, you and your brother may play outside but be careful and stay where we can see and hear you two."

With a squeal Elrond ran to go tell his brother the good news and the two of them were outside a few minutes later allowing Maglor and Maedhros some much needed time alone. Being cooped up was bad enough with just one child but two of them and twins none the less?

While the two older brothers were inside resting they could hear the two younger brothers outside laughing and squealing. "I wonder what those two are up to out there? They sound like they are having way too much fun." Maglor said not daring to go out and find out for fear of what he would find.

"Oh Muindor, they are children, let them have some fun. They have been inside for three days!" Maedhros responded as he layed back reading a book.

Maglor glared at his brother, "Very well, but know this, whatever mess they have gotten themselves into, you will be responsible for."

Maedhros just chuckled.

A few hours later two very small children came in laughing and covered head to toe in mud which had just started to crust in their hair. Maedhros was about to protest when he was interrupted by a laughing Maglor.

"Now, now Muindor, remember they are just children and they were just having fun! Well now you can have some fun giving them a bath." With that Maglor got up and left the room before Maedhros was able to argue.


	28. Count Down

Elrond closed his eyes. He was in his room packing for his trip to Valinor. The war was over, they had won their battle against Sauron and now it was time for him to go home and to be reunited with his Celebrían. Oh how he missed her, he missed everything about her: her silver eyes that shone, her smile, her laugh, even how she smelled.

Elrond shook his head and laughed softly to himself. When he opened his eyes he looked over to his calendar where he was counting down the days in which he would finally sail and be reunited with her. "Only five more days left." He said as he crossed off another day.

Elladan came in followed by his twin Elrohir. They were staying behind until the day that their sister was to leave Middle Earth forever as she had chosen mortality. "Ada, I know that we aren't leaving yet but will you please give this letter to Nana when you do see her? It is just a letter stating that when we have finished everything here, we will sail." Elladan handed his father a sealed envelope.

Elrond smiled as he took the letter from his son. "Of course I will."

**121 years later**

Celebrían had just marked off another day off her calendar. She and her husband were counting down the days in which they would finally see their sons' again. Even though she was sad she would never see her daughter again, she was at least being reunited with her sons'.

Elrond watched his wife cross of a day. It seemed like yesterday that he was the one crossing off days to when he would see his wife. _Only two more days and we will be a family again_. Elrond thought to himself and then let the countdown begin on how long it would take before his sons' decided to begin pranking everyone in Valinor. _I wonder if Glorfindel would let me move in with him once they arrive._ Elrond highly doubted it, but it was worth a try.


	29. Count Up

It was a fine summer's day in the Valley of Imladris. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían were away for the day and had left Elladan and Elrohir in charge of watching their five-year-old sister Arwen.

"What do you wish to do Arwen?" Elrohir asked Arwen.

"Can we go outside and play a game?" She requested with big grey eyes pleading.

"A game? What kind of game did you have in mind?" Elladan inquired as he took a seat next to his brother on the couch.

Arwen thought for a few moments about the type of game she would ask to play. They could kick a ball, play tag, climb trees, but none of those sounded good at the moment. As she thought hard her brow scrunched up in concentration she suddenly got an idea and her eyes grew big in excitement. "Can we play hide and seek?"

Both brothers looked at one another then back at Arwen. "Hide and Seek?" Both brothers were unsure as they both knew their sister was able to beat them. Last time they played with her it took almost two hours before they found her asleep in Glorfindel's room under his blankets. No one ever thought of looking for her in there as it was so unkempt. The only reason she was discovered in there was because Glorfindel decided to take a small rest and had pulled back the blankets. However, when they saw her big pleading eyes and pouted lips they couldn't deny her.

"Fine," Elrohir responded. "On one condition, you have to stay outside and in ear shot. If we call you and you don't answer, then we will not play Hide and Seek anymore."

Arwen knew her brother was serious and he knew if she disobeyed he would tell mother and father and she would be grounded for a very long time. "I promise Elrohir. So can we play?"

Elrohir smiled at Elladan and then back at Arwen. Closing his eyes, he began to count. "One, two, three, four…"

Arwen looked at Elladan and laughed before both took off running outside to hide. When Elrohir reached fifty he opened his eyes and declared loudly, "Ready or not here I come!"

Elrohir ran outside and it didn't take long for Elrohir to find Elladan hiding behind a bench in the garden and ten minutes later they found little Arwen up in a tree giggling. For the rest of the afternoon they continued playing Hide and Seek and Arwen proved to be the master of both hiding and seeking.


	30. Finally

Lord Elrond tightened his grip on the edge of the white ship as it was nearing closer to the shores. Finally, after all these long years he was going to be reunited with his beloved Celebrían. No longer would he have to spend cold nights alone in bed. No longer would he have to stare at her vanity where he would watch her for hours comb her silver hair as she hummed a tune. No, he would be able to hold her, caress her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

As the ship began to make its final approach to the shores he could already see the silhouettes of countless Elves who were arriving to be joined with their loved ones. Elrond could not help but wonder if she was waiting there for him. Did she even remember him or was she still in love with him after being away from him for so long? The worst question was; did she blame him for not being able to heal her all the way after her horrible ordeal? Soon these question would be answered for now they had just docked and the ramp was being lowered to allow the passengers to unload from the ship.

Elrond wanted to push past the other Elves but for some odd reason he bided his time. He was not sure if it was nerves or if he was afraid of looking like a love sick puppy. He kept his sliver eyes on the lookout however for her ever so often catching a glimpse of an old friend here and there. He even saw Glorfindel reunite with his old friend Ecthelion again. After what seemed like an eternity he finally saw a tuft of long silver hair and the sweet scent of lavender. Only one Elleth he knew of wore that scent: Celebrían!

Now he cared not if he looked like a small child in a bakery full of sweets, he pushed his way through the large crowd calling out his wife's name, "Celebrían!" He saw her look his way and her gray eyes lit up as she began to push her way through, "Elrond!" Elrond muttered a small curse as he felt he would never reach her. After a minute but what seemed like an eternity they were now embracing one another neither caring if others saw them.

"Elrond, how I have missed you so!" She cried into his shoulder gripping him tighter.

"As I have missed you, more than you will ever know." Oh how he wanted to hold her forever right here and never let go for fear it was all just a dream but when he kissed her soft lips and looked into her eyes, he knew it was real. He knew he would have to break the news of their children to her but for now he would savor this moment with her.

He was with her now, finally, and nothing could separate him from her again.


	31. Run and Run and Run

Gimli tried his hardest to keep up with Legolas and Aragorn as they pursued their enemies through the rocky plains. It had been three days now and they were still no closer to catching up then when they started.

The Uruk-hai had taken captive two of their Hobbit friends Merry and Pippin and in order to rescue them they had to run, and run at a grueling pace. "Three days and nights we have been pursuing our enemy and we are yet to catch up with them!" Gimli panted, feeling his chest burn with every breath he took.

Gimli could feel his stamina falter with every step he took and was about to stop when he heard Legolas call out to him. "Come Gimli we are gaining. Don't stop now!"

Gimli shook he head and grunted to himself. "That is what you said yesterday and the day before and we still haven't caught up with them." He then forced himself to run even harder as he would not allow the elf to see him fall behind. "I'd never hear the end of it if that were to happen."

So Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn had no choice but to run and run and run and hope to the Valar that they could catch up with Merry and Pippin before they were too late.


	32. Filling in the Gaps

Aragorn surveyed the scene in front of him. There had indeed been a great battle last night between the Uruk-hai and the Rohirrim. Éomer and his men had killed the Uruk-hai that the three had been in pursuit of. When Aragon and his friends heard the news fear gripped them for they feared that their friends Merry and Pippin were amongst the dead.

Indeed, it looked as if they were dead for when they looked they found no trace of Merry and Pippin. As Aragorn fell to his knees in grief and anger he found traces of Merry and Pippin and hope began to fill him. He surveyed the ground and began to replay the scene to Legolas and Gimli.

"A Hobbit laid here." Aragorn said, and he began to fill in the gaps of what had happened.

"His hands were bound, and then cut." Aragorn found the rope that had been used to bind the Hobbit's ands together.

Gimli and Legolas followed Aragorn as he explained what had happened. When they got to the end of the battle he stopped.

"Their tracks lead away from the battle and into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn said grimly.

"Fangorn Forest? What madness drove them into there?" Gimli asked not believing what he had just heard.

The other two just looked on, not sure what to say. All they knew was that Merry and Pippin were alive and that in order to find them, they would have to enter the forest themselves.


	33. Documentation

Glorfindel looked on as his new recruits were practicing their sparring again for the third time. Darkness was seeping once again through the lands of Middle Earth and Glorfindel needed to make sure that everyone was up to par and able to defend themselves in the event of an attack.

As he surveyed the Elves around him he would every so often look down and document the progress of his warriors some of which he would need to work even harder with than others. Among the recruits were Elladan and Elrohir. The two had just begun their training and were anxious to make an impression.

"Well done Elladan, you have bested me yet once again."

"That is now what two out of three?" Elladan asked his brother grinning.

Glorfindel smiled and shook his head as he made a note next to the twins' names on the roster. "Always competing with one another in friendly banters. They are also very eager to learn and improve." Glorfindel moved on to the next pair who were sparring taking one last look at the young sons of Elrond. He knew those two would become mighty warriors one day. He just hoped they would not need to use what they practiced for many long years.


	34. Waybread

The morning light broke over the Anduin. The Fellowship of the Ring which consisted of Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo and Legolas were getting everything ready to continue on their journey to Mordor where in the fiery pits of Mt. Doom Frodo would attempt to destroy the One Ring.

The Elves of Lothlórien had been gracious enough to give the company new clothing, food, and other such things as would be needed to help them on their dangerous quest. As Legolas was busy putting supplies into the boat he had turned to Merry and Pippin who were sitting in one of the small boats.

"Lembas bread. Elvish waybread," Legolas said as he unwrapped a large green leaf and took small bite. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas then finished packing and left.

Merry took a glance at his friend. "How many did you eat?"

Pippin picked his teeth and gave a small smile. "Four."

Merry nodded as Pippin belched.


	35. Wayward

Grima wandered the halls of Meduseld. He was pondering how it was he had gone from being a faithful servant to Théoden to a witless spy of Saruman. He had never always been deceitful, at one time he was liked and respected by all. Théoden had trusted him, called him friend even, but then that began to change four years ago when Saruman had slowly began taking control over the king's mind and had convinced Grima to betray his king in exchange for control over Rohan.

At first Grima fought it, he knew what the consequences would be when it was discovered that he had committed treason: execution or even banishment. However, as time wore on he began to lose the battle with himself and eventually gave in to the power of greed. Now the king was completely under the control of Saruman and Grima was almost in complete control of Rohan.

However, Grima still often wondered if this power was worth the hate that people felt towards him, the evil looks that were given to him and the cold shoulder he now received from the woman whom he had fallen for: Éowyn. He wondered if his betrayal was worth going from being called Grima a son of Rohan, faithful friend of the King to Grima Wormtongue a poisonous snake.

As he looked in a mirror he no longer recognized himself anymore. A single tear slipped down his cheek from his cold gray eyes. _No,_ he thought to himself. _This was not worth it, but it is too late now to turn back._ Grima turned and walked away, not even seeing the sad look from Éowyn.


	36. Crossing the Line

Elladan was beyond furious. He stormed through the halls of the Last Homely House, anger radiating from him like heat from the sun. Where was he? "When I get my hands on him I swear it will be the last thing he ever does!" Elladan spat with venom.

Many other inhabitants saw the angry Peredhel and none dared step in his way or try to stop him. They knew when he was this angry the safest thing to do was to let him be and go find his father Lord Elrond or Lord Glorfindel. Those were the only two who seemed to be able to get through to him enough to calm him down.

As Elladan went searching for Faegon, his mind went back to his little brother Elrohir. Elrohir had come in early that morning from the training grounds with a huge black eye. When Elladan had demanded to know what happened all he was able to decipher was one word: Faegon. Before Elrohir could stop his brother from going after him, Elladan was out the door.

Oh, Elladan would find him, that was for sure. It was one thing for Faegon to bully him or physically assault him, but to attack his brother, that was crossing the line and Elladan would make sure that Faegon never made that mistake again.


	37. Leaf

Legolas hummed a soft tune to himself as he walked the woods of his home in Mirkwood. The season had changed once again, this time from Summer into Fall. He loved this time of the year when the leaves would change from bright green of the Spring and Summer months to different shades of yellow, red and oranges of Fall.

Legolas smiled as he saw a single leaf of the brightest red twirl slowly down and land at his feet. Picking it up he twirled it between his fingers with a smile playing on his lips as he watched the color spin brilliantly before his eyes. "Such a wondrous thing how such a small leaf can create such beauty and awe in the world," Legolas said out loud to no one in particular.

Finally, after staring at it for a while he heard the dinner bell chime and let the leaf drop to the ground to join the rest of the other leaves that had cascaded the forest floor in a bright display of watercolors and walked back home to join the other Elves for supper in which they would later celebrate the birth of a new season.


	38. Painting

The family of Elrond had been seated in the family suite for several hours now. Every few years they would all gather and would be seated in a certain order for their family portrait to be painted.

In the back were Lord Elrond and his wife the Lady Celebrían. Elrond was dressed in his deep royal blue robes and his hair pulled back in an intricate braid. He had forgone his circlet this time around. His wife Celebrían was dressed in a beautiful light blue dress with darker blues weaved into the sleeves. Her long silver hair flowed freely down in a cascade of waves. Sitting on either side of them were the valiant sons of Elrond and Celebrían: Elladan and his younger twin Elrohir. The two of them were dressed in identical garments similar to their father. The only difference was they wore a tunic and leggings and on their brow sat a plain circlet of silver. Finally, sat in the front was the young and fair Arwen. She resembled her foremother Lúthien, the fairest being to walk among Middle Earth. Her dark raven hair was framing her fair face, a small smile upon her lips.

As the family sat still for what seemed like forever, the painter would every so often redirect one of them to move a little to the left or to the right, or to lift their head up a little more. Finally, after much grumbling silently to themselves about being hungry, cramps or stiff backs, the young Ellon announced that he was finished. The family got up stiffly from their seats and stretched their arms and legs. When they were done stretching, they all walked over to where the painting was drying and took a look at it.

"Oh my goodness, this has got to be the best portrait of us yet." Celebrían gasped.

Elrond and the others had to agree. Indeed this was the best paintings ever.


	39. Dreams and Fantasies

Glorfindel, could feel the heat of the flames lick at his body like a torch. As he fought with the Balrog, he desperately tried to get away. Down they fell, down into the black abyss. Why was he fighting this fire demon again? He had already fought him thousands of years ago. It was dead!

On and on he fell. Glorfindel tried pushing away from him, tried to grab on to something, anything to hang on to but it was to no avail. Every time he thought he was close to getting away, the Balrog would grab on to him, pulling him down further into nothing. He could hear the Balrog laughing in victory. "You are mine. You can't get away from me!" He hissed.

Glorfindel tried to scream, tried to close his eyes but found he was unable to make any sound. He saw the ground getting closer and he tried to stop himself from hitting it. He knew the pain that was about hit him. He knew that death was about to happen to him again. Just as he was about to hit the ground, he woke with a start letting out a terrifying scream.

Glorfindel, looked around him trying to find his bearings. Sweat was dripping off of him soaking his nightgown and his sheets. He realized that he was back in Rivendell, in his bed. Gasping for air he unclenched his hands and untangled himself from his sheets and ran outside onto his terrace taking deep breaths to calm himself. "It was only a dream." Glorfindel told himself over and over. "Just a dream."


	40. A Book

The day was winding down and all the Elves were getting ready to retire for the night. All the Elves that is except for Erestor. Erestor normally would remain up until well into the early morning hours finishing up countless reports and various documents that never seemed to cease.

As Erestor walked back slowly to his room he smiled at the thought of just relaxing tonight. "The paperwork can wait for another day," he thought to himself.

Erestor finally arrived to his room and lit a small candle to give light to his sleeping quarters. He took his outer robe off and kicked off his heavy black boots and sat down in his favorite comfortable chair, and as he put his feet up on the foot stool he leaned back and picked up his source of entertainment for the night: a book.


	41. Let's Play a Game

It was high noon in Angband and the servants of Morgoth were bored. As they began to murmur, one of the Orcs spoke up.

"Let's play a game."

The other's looked up at him as if he had lost his mind. "A game?"

The orc curled his lips and glared at the others. "Yes a game. I am bored and am tired of sitting."

As the others thought about it for a moment a larger orc, spoke up. "What did you have in mind?"

The smaller orc furrowed his brow as he tried to think of something. Finally, he got an idea. "Let us go get a couple of the prisoners and bring them up here. The first one to make them squeal wins."

The larger orc laughed. "Uzgokh, that is the best idea you have come up with yet!" He then ordered several other orcs to go and retrieve some prisoners and to have them brought up where the games would then commence.


	42. Clouds

Aragorn frowned as he looked up into the dark sky. Just a few hours ago the sky was blue and their wasn't a cloud in the sky, now the sky was almost black with dark, ominous clouds that were threatening to burst open at any moment.

The young Ranger knew that if he didn't find shelter and soon, he would be at the mercy of Mother Nature. As Aragorn slowly made his way closer to Rivendell, he could feel the first raindrops beginning to fall on his dark head. Aragorn sighed and wrapped his cloak snugly around him and trudged on until he came upon a small cave on the outskirts of Rivendell.

Aragorn had been in this cave many times with his adopted brothers' so he knew he would be safe from the elements in here. He had barely made it inside when the black, angry clouds burst open and began to pour her contents down upon the ground.

"Well nothing to do but wait it out." Aragorn muttered to himself. With that he settled himself comfortably on the stone cold floor and watched the rain fall as he sang a soft song to himself.


	43. Sunset

Eärendil and Elwing walked hand in hand through the Havens of Sirion. The two were getting ready to expect twins together and as her due date was getting very close Elwing was getting more restless. Eärendil had not failed to notice his wife's restless behavior and had taken it upon himself to find some way to ease her unsettled behavior.

Finally, a smile formed as a thought came to him. Elwing loved taking walks by the sea and as the sun was setting he thought this would be a great way to help her relax enough to sleep tonight. He saw Elwing fidgeting in a nearby chair and walked to her his hand held out, "Come meleth nín, let us take a walk."

Elwing couldn't resist his charm and took his hand. After he helped her up he wrapped a cloak around her and they began to walk. The two were lost in one another as they slowly made their way to the docks. When they stopped Elwing felt one of the twins' kick and she laughed. "I think they are enjoying this walk as well Eärendil."

Eärendil laughed and placed a hand on her swollen belly. They stayed that way for hours just laughing and talking and as the sun set further down in the horizon it began to give off soft hues of red, yellow, and orange until the whole sky looked like a canvas of watercolors.

Elwing gasped softly as she looked at the sky and leaned further into her husband's embrace as the two of them stared off into the sunset dreaming of what their future would hold for them.


	44. Ship

Eärendil was shining bright as he sailed the night sky in his ship Vingilot over Middle Earth. Often he would look down upon the inhabitants as they went on with their life, but the one person he often looked upon was his only living son Elrond. Elros has long since passed on forever sundered from him and Elwing as he had chosen to be counted among the race of men.

Eärendil often wondered if his son thought about him or if he remembered him and his mother. He wondered how things would have turned out if the sons of Fëanor had not sacked Sirion and Elwing had not thrown herself into the sea. Would they still be a family, would the Valar have still intervened?

Eärendil sighed as he slowly made his way back towards Valinor. Before he was out of sight he turned and looked back down one last time and there looking up at the night sky was Elrond his beloved son. Eärendil smiled a sad smile as he knew it would be many long years before he would be reunited with him. Slowly he sailed out of sight "Be safe ion nin."

Elrond waved and when his father was no longer visible he turned and walked back in his house. "Until we meet again adar." As he was getting ready for his day he thought about his father wondering if he ever saw him from his mighty ship high above. Did he often think about him and would he be proud of the ellon he had become? Only time would tell and all he could do was hope that he was making his father proud.


	45. Wounds

Elrond could not get the image of his wife out of his head. The look on his sons' faces when they returned from rescuing their mother from the orc den several weeks ago spoke of hidden anger, and deep pain. When Elrohir had handed her to him she felt so light and looked so frail, so helpless.

He tried desperately to push the image out of his mind so he could focus on tending his wife's wounds. The nasty bruises that covered the majority of her body, the broken bones and welts. Oh he knew that in time she would heal from these physical injuries, but the wounds that worried him the most could not be seen. No, they were the ones that were hidden deep inside of Celebrían, the emotional scars.

These, he knew would more than likely be permanent and the only cure would be for her to sail. Elrond fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. This should never have happened to her. This should be him lying here in a traumatized state. Why had he failed to protect her that fateful day?

When Elrond finished tending her yet again, he went outside and screamed until he could scream no more. "Why?! Why did you allow this to happen to her? She was so innocent. That should have been me! Curse you! All of you!"

Elrond fell to his knees and sobbed. He didn't care who saw or heard him. Minutes later, he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. "Mellon, it was not your fault. Please do not blame yourself."

Elrond turned and looked into the eyes of Glorfindel. They spoke of sadness and pain. Glorfindel hated to see his friends hurt and he couldn't help but blame himself for this. After all he was sent here to protect this family. He held out his hand and offered to help Elrond up. When he had accepted it he led his lord to his rooms and sat with his friend as he cried once again.


	46. Tears

One year after Celebrían's ordeal the family of Elrond were at the Grey Havens. Celebrian, was getting ready to sail to the Undying Lands as she had been unable to heal from here emotional wounds. There was not one dry eye visible as this was a very emotional time.

Celebrían was saying her goodbye's to her family. When she was finished saying her goodbye's to her children she turned to her husband. As hard as it was to leave her children it was breaking her heart to say goodbye to her husband the most. She held onto him afraid to let him go as she knew when she did it would be the last time she would see him again for a very long time.

"I do not know how I will make it without you Elrond. I am afraid to let go." She cried into his shoulder.

Elrond stroked her long silver hair. "You can do it meleth, you are stronger than you realize and we will see each other again just keep that in mind."

Elrond was trying to be strong on the outside for his wife but on the inside he was falling apart. He had no idea how he would survive without his life line, his best friend, his treasure by his side. He knew that he would have time to shed tears later on but right now he needed to stay strong for her.

There was no way he would let her see him at his weakest point not while she was breaking down and so scared right now. When he was done holding her he lifted her chin to look at him. "Now, wipe those tears from your eyes and let me see you smile. Then I want you to hold your head up and don't look back until you are onboard."

Celebrían did as she was asked and she turned to walk onto the ship that would take her away from her family. She didn't dare turn around for she knew if she did she would never be able to leave. She thought she heard her husband crying but would not let him know she knew, she just kept walking forward tears silently falling with every step she took.


	47. Valinor

Celebrían was no on board the ship that was to take her to Valinor. She tried to convince herself not to turn around one last time to see her family but she knew that if she didn't, she would regret it later on especially since there was a chance she may never see her children again.

Slowly she stepped to the stern and looked out over the water to where she saw her children, her parents and finally her husband waving to her as she slowly sailed out of sight towards Valinor. When she could no longer see them she sat down and cried again. Would she ever stop shedding tears or would she be doomed to sadness for the rest of her immortal life?

Celebrían had no idea how long she had sailed but eventually she heard Círdan's voice bring her out of reverie. "We are approaching Valinor my lady."

Celebrían got up and walked to the bow of the ship and sure enough she saw the white shores of Valinor coming into view. She was not sure at first how she would feel when she arrived but when she saw the shores she felt a sense of peace wash over her. "Perhaps I will make it after all." She thought to herself.


	48. Down the River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estel would be about 6 or 7 in this drabble

Lord Elrond was in his personal study when the sound of bustling feet stirred him from his deep thoughts. He looked up warily as the footsteps came to a screeching halt. "Estel, what have I told you about running through the halls?" Elrond asked sternly causing his foster son to frown.

"To not to. I'm sorry Ada," Estel said his grey eyes looking down at his feet.

Elrond sighed rising from his seat. "It is alright ion-nín. What did you want to tell me?" Elrond knelt down and embraced Estel in a tight hug all thoughts of him running forgotten.

Estel smiled as he held up a small wooden boat, "Elladan and Elrohir helped me carve this and they said to ask you if we could gown down to the river to see how well it floats. Can we?"

Estel could barely keep the excitement from showing as he asked his father. Elrond had to place a hand on his shoulders to keep him in place long enough to look at the boat. Elrond feigned thinking about whether or not he should let him go as he knew he would be perfectly safe with his sons'. "I suppose it will be alright as long as you are back in time for supper and you mind your brothers."

Estel jumped up and down with excitement. He hugged his father and turned began to run to the doors. "Estel…," Elrond started.

Estel stopped and turned and sheepishly grinned, "Sorry Ada." Estel then walked quickly out the doors and when he was no longer in sight bolted off to find his brothers.

Elrond chuckled to himself. "Oh kids." He then went back to finish his work.

 

"Estel don't get to close to the edge, we don't want to be fishing you out of the water." A voice could be heard.

Estel inched back from the water's edge a little still making sure he was close enough to see his little toy boat bobbing slowly down the river. "This is so much fun. Thank you for taking me Elladan and Elrohir." Estel said not taking his eyes off of his boat for a second.

Elladan and Elrohir grinned at one another as they watched their little brother. It didn't seem that long ago when their father had helped them carve their first toy boat and had taken them down here to watch it float. "You are welcome gwador."

 ***** gwador – sworn brother


	49. Fell Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following scene is taken from the Fellowship of the Ring. It is the part where Legolas shoots the flying beast that the Nazgûl rode on. I attempted to tell it from my own perspective. The only phrase that I actually took from that scene was Elbereth Gilthoniel. I hope you enjoy.

The Fellowship had just reached the western shores after franticly paddling from the enemies of Mordor. It had been a miracle that none of them had been pierced by the black arrows of the archers.

They Fellowship were about to get out of the Lórien boats when they halted not daring to breath for fear that they would be seen or heard. As quick as lightening, Legolas laid down his paddle and stringed his bow that was given to him by the Lady Galadriel. Quickly fitting an arrow, Legolas looked across the River into the darkness as if he was expecting to see some dark creature jump out at them at any moment.

Frodo wanted to ask him what he saw, but as if the unseen could read his mind, piercing cries rang through the night sky causing all but Legolas to cover their ears. Legolas looked frantically into the nocturnal heavens to find the creature that the screeches belong to when all of a sudden huge shadowy figures began to advance towards them.

"Elbereth Gilthoniel!" cried Legolas when he saw what was approaching towards them rapidly. Frodo shrank back feeling icy cold and a sharp pain in his shoulder. The last time he felt like this was back on Weathertop when he was stabbed by the Witchking. Frodo wanted to scream, wanted to run but he was frozen in place unable to even cry for help.

Legolas not wasting anytime aimed his bow at the fell creature and with a "twang" it went speeding hitting its mark dead on. As quickly as the creature came flying towards them it fell on the other side of the River sending shrill voices and cursing in the distance until it became completely silent once again.

Frodo breathed a sigh of relief as the pain left and warmth began to creep through his body once more. As soon as the rest of the Fellowship were sure that no more creatures would reappear, they went further upstream towards safety. "That was too close for comfort." thought Aragorn to himself, and indeed it was.


	50. Justice

It was a glorious summer day in the Valley of Imladris. The sun was at its peak, the birds were singing and there was not a single cloud to be seen in the sky. "Just the perfect day for a horseback ride." Glorfindel thought to himself as he headed out to the stable. It had been too long since he had taken a leisurely ride with Asfaloth and he was looking forward to riding his friend out in the open.

Inside the stables voices could be heard as the golden-haired ellon made his way towards the stable. Glorfindel had not heard the voices nor had he seen a dark haired mischievous ellon poke his head back in the stables. "Hurry Dan, Glorfindel is almost here and I do not relish the idea of being caught by him," Elrohir said as he kept looking over his shoulder hoping that Glorfindel would not walk in on them.

"I am done! Let us hide up in the rafters where we can watch without being seen."

Quickly the two brother's climbed up the ladder and hid safely covered by a bale of hay. They had barely concealed themselves when Glorfindel had just entered and walked over to Asfaloth. Saying a quick hello to his friend he put saddle on and climbed on. However, as he tried to situate himself, he noticed that he was unable to move and his bum felt wet. It was then he realized that he had been pranked.

Up in the rafter's laughter could be heard as two faces appeared. "Elladan! Elrohir! What did you do to my saddle!?" Glorfindel screamed trying to get down but no matter how hard he tried he was unable to.

"What is the matter Glorfy, can't you get down?" Laughed Elladan harder than ever.

Glorfindel however was not finding this funny and with one strong pull he had managed to pull himself free feeling his riding trousers rip.

The twins laughed even harder almost doubling over when they heard his trousers tear. Glorfindel glared. "I am going to give you until the count of five to get out of my sight before I tear after you."

The twins' seeing Glorfindel's face turn beet red tore out of the stables faster than they had ever ran before followed closely by a fuming Glorfindel.

Several days later when all the excitement had worn off and Elrond was sure that Glorfindel was not going to kill his sons' the twins' were on their way to bathe after a long day of training. When they had entered the family bathing chambers they found that hot soapy water had already been drawn for them.

Elladan was the first to enter and then his twin. "Oh this feels so nice." Elrohir sighed softly soaking his body.

"Oh you can say that again."

Several minutes later Elladan let out a shriek. Elrohir shot a look over at his brother who was staring at his hands that were now stained black. "What in the…" Elrohir gasped and he then looked at his own hands to discover that they too were stained black.

Behind closed doors they could hear hysterical laughter. It was then they knew that they had been pranked by Glorfindel. "Let that teach you a lesson not to prank me again," Glorfindel said through fits of laughter. Justice had been served.

 


	51. The Nature of Evil

Melkor looked out of his fortress of Utumno and surveyed the destruction all around him with a malicious grin. Far and wide as far as he could see, what once was the lush green lands of Arda was now reduced to barren wastelands and rubble.

His servants were busy slaving away periodically falling and being lashed with whips to get back up by a stronger, more evil servant. Melkor smirked. This was what he lived for. What he craved. Let his brother Manwë and the other silly Valar live in their peaceful realm back in Valinor. They were foolish, all of them! This is what life is all about, to take everything and to control those weaker than you.

 _It matters not,_ he thought to himself. _For soon, I will control all of Arda with an iron grip and everyone will bow down to me. Including my brother._ Melkor laughed. It was just a matter of time.


	52. Language Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrían is about 4 in this

Celebrían sighed as she tried to pay attention to her father. It was a little after noon and she was stuck in her father's study as he attempted to teach her the language of the Eldar. As she was the daughter of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn she was required to learn how to speak both Sindarin and Quenya.

However, she could not bring herself to concentrate today as she wanted desperately to go outside and play. It was the first sunny day in weeks and the last thing she wanted to do was to stay indoors.

"Ahem." Celebrían startled and turned towards the voice. "Iell-nín, you are not paying attention again," her father said frowning.

"Naethen ada," Celebrían said turning her attention back to her lesson. "Iesten continue."

Celeborn smiled softly at his daughter. He knew too well why her mind was elsewhere. "Avaro naeth, iell-nín. "I will tell you what, why do we not continue this lesson for another time. It is a beautiful day, so let us go out and enjoy the weather."

Celebrían flashed her father a smile and jumped out of her seat to hug him. "Le hannon ada!"

Her father returned the hug and chuckled. "Glassen."

Celebrían than ran outside followed by her father all thoughts of the lesson forgotten. At least for the moment. After all, they had all the time in the world to work on perfecting language. He should know, he was thousands of years old and was still learning Quenya himself from his wife.

* * *

Naethen – I'm sorry

Iesten - Please

Avaro naeth – Don't worry

Le hannon – Thank-you

Glassen – You're welcome

 


	53. Anyone of Us

Elrond cursed his own stupidity. How could he not have noticed the signs that they were not alone out here? The weather had been horrible that day, pouring down rain and the wind howling around them. It had gotten so bad that Elrond had to find a place for him and his entourage to stay until it had passed.

However, what he had failed to do was to thoroughly check to make sure the cave he had found was completely void of all enemies. Now because of his poor judgment, he and several of his Elves including his sons and best friend Glorfindel were being held captive by a band of orcs.

They had been caught off guard and all their weapons were taken from them, but not before they had managed to at least kill half of them. Elrond was thinking frantically, he had to find some way to at least get his children out of here. He had lived a good long life but his sons still were relatively young. Elrond was brought out of his thoughts by the approaching footsteps of one of their captors.

"Are you ready to meet your end elf scum?" The orc laughed maliciously, licking his lips.

Elrond just glared back. He was not going to give this foul creature the satisfaction by answering him. He watched as several other orcs came forth each holding a long crude looking sword. He did not like the way they were surveying them as if they were trying to decide on something.

"Well which one are we going to start with first?" A smaller orc asked starting to walk towards his younger son. "I'm starving!"

At those words it dawned on Elrond what they were doing. They were deciding which of them they were going to eat!

The larger orc pushed the smaller orc out of the way. "Keep your distance maggot, we will let their leader decide which of his people we will eat first."

Elrond blanched. He had to decide? He felt the cave beginning to spin as the words sunk into his brain. He shook his head fiercely trying to defy the orcs. He would not play their games. He would die before he handed over one of his people as orc food.

As if sensing the elf lord's thoughts, the head orc began to walk over to his eldest son. "Fine, have it your way. If you won't choose then we will start with this fresh looking one."

Elrond screamed. "NO!" Elrond knew he was going to have to choose and fast so he looked around. If he had to pick anyone of them then it would have to be him. "Me, you can have me just please let the other's go."

The rest of Elves began to protest at Elrond's words but the orc laughed and began to advance towards him. He saw the creature lift his sword and Elrond forced himself to look in his enemy's eyes as the sword started to come at him. _I am coming home Celebrían._


End file.
